Jealousy and Catnip
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Two-short. On a walk Amu and Miki start petting a cat which causes both Ikuto and Yoru to become jealous, so they punish the girls. Deciding that they shall get payback for what the boys did the girls decided to play a prank on the boys, too bad it didn't work out how they had hoped.
1. Jealousy

Amu walked down the empty street with only her blue Chara for company. Ran and Su were at home with Ami who had a headcold. Su was mothering her while Ran entertained her. Amu had been planning on staying home to help but her parents had insisted she leave so she didn't get sick as well. Miki had come with her since she was pretty usless when it came to Ami being sick since she wasn't mothering or entertaining so she had come with her cotton-candy haired owner.

Amu sighed as she looked around, she was dressed in a pink and black checkered sailor shirt and skirt which she had worn on her "date" with Tadase to the park with icecream which Ikuto had shown up and they had an indirect kiss from the ice cream. Miki flew beside her as she wandered aimlessly around.

Amu moved some of her bangs out of the way as she turned and heard a high pitched meow. Looking she saw a black cat with green eyes. "Hello," Miki said floating in front of the cat who looked up at herwith it's bright eyes that looking now they saw was yellow aroudn the pupils, green surronding it and brown flecks in the cat's eyes. Miki stared at the cat's eyes and planned to draw them later.

"Let's go Miki, we've got to find somewhere to sit." Amu said shrugging, the cat was adorable. Sighing the spade followed her, landing on her shoulder as the cat followed them, rubbing against Amu's legs. Looking down Amu's face softened.

Sitting at the base of a tree the black cat worked its way onto her lap and she gently scratched underneath its chin while Miki sat on its head and scratched its ears. Unkown to the two of them on the top of the tree slept Ikuto and Yoru taking a little cat nap. Blinking his golden eyes open Yoru sniffed, smelling strawberries and coffee. He instantly knew what it was, Amu and Miki. He wondered where Ran and Su was, but he smelt no cheeries or cotton so figured they weren't there. Glancing down he only saw pink hair.

"Ikuto~nya." Yoru whispered and Ikuto just mumbled sleeply. "I see the X-girl, Amu. Nya." Yoru said slyly and that got Ikuto to open his eyes. Glancing down he saw Amu's pink hair as her blue Chara flew up to her face.

"So artistic, with such fragil and graceful structure." Miki said with a smile and Amu let out a giggle.

"And so soft and lovable." Amu agreed as Miki flew back down to pet the cat that neither Yoru or Ikuto could see. Curious Ikuto did a Character Change and Yoru hung off his shoulder while he jumped down.

To see Amu and Miki both giving attention to a _cat_.

It was a black cat which was seated comftorably on Amu's lap while Miki sat on its head and scracthed behind its ears as Amu petted along its back and her other hand scratched under its chin. Yoru growled gently but neither girl heard it. The cat opeened one eye to see the two others but that was all it did.

Picking it up and holding it to her face Amu rubbed her nose against the cat's black nose. "You are just the most adorable cat I've ever seen." Amu said with a giggle.

"And so loving, I never knew a cat can be so cuddly and loving." Miki added as Amu sat the cat down and petted again. Both human and Chara froze and the cat ran away when there were two angry hisses. Looking up surprised they saw Ikuto with Yoru floating beside him. Both were glaring at them and Amu and Miki looked at each other.

"What?" Amu asked starting to stand up but before she could Ikuto was on her, on his hands and knees. One hand was supporting him on one side of her while the other was on the tree beside her on her other side. His knees straddling her a bit away from her. Yoru had Miki on the ground straddling her and holding each of her hands in his own on the side of her head. Chara and owner were right beside each other, but both in their own personal bubble that it was hard to even remember that.

"That wasn't nice, Amu." Ikuto whispered looking at Amu through his bangs and his eyes slightly dark.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Amu said trying to back away from him but she was against the tree trunk. They were in an abandoned part of the park, away from any walkways or others. "Ikuto?" She whispered, she had never seen him like this. Lightign up his eyes was possesivness she had never seen but in movies.

"Your _mine_." Ikuto whispered looking directly into her eyes, "it seems that I'm the jelause type." Ikuto said with a shrug. He never thought of himself as the jealous type, he never cared one way or the other about anything, friends, parent's attention, or any item. Perhaps it was a side of him that would only awaken with Amu.

"Jealous type?" Amu asked trying to scoot away. Ikuto just smirked at her and she blushed.

"Don't you _ever_ pet any cat but _me_." He said in what almost was a growl. "I'm your cat, I'm your _only_ cat." He almost purred nuzzling her cheek. "I'm going to have to punish you, strawberry." Ikuto added nipping her cheek.

"P-punish?" Amu asked looking up at him with wide eyes and Ikuto simply nodded.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that with no conciquences, did you? Who knows how many other cats you've petted. You have to learn that it isn't allowed, you've been very naughty." Ikuto said and Amu blushed darker, her heart beat fast and suddenly she had a hard time breathing but she wasn't afraid. Nervous, yes, but she didn't think Ikuto would honestly ever do something to truly hurt her.

Laying beside the two humans was Miki laying flat on her back while Yoru held her down. "Get off of me, furball," Miki ordered as ocean and sun met in a glaring contest.

"Nya." Yoru said shaking his head in the negative, "you were petting another cat. That isn't nice, maybe some of my friends can teach it a lesson. Nya." Yoru said, the second half had been said more to himself than the spadette.

"Yoru! Don't you dare!" Miki said struggling to get away, "so the cat wanted petted, you leave it alone! I swear if you do anything to it I'll...uh, I'll..." Miki faltered trying to figure out what she'd do. She liked Yoru, so there were many things she'd do if it was any other Chara that she wouldn't do to him and she didn't make idle threats so it had to be something that she had the complete capability to do.

"You'll what? Draw pictures until I give up?" Yoru knew he shouldn't be doing this, that it was wrong. However seeing her pet some cat had made him so _jealous_. He didn't want to hurt her, just tease her-get a reaction that no other cat could ever even hope for.

"No, I just won't ever talk to you again." Miki said seriously, it would be hard but she could do it. Amu loved Ikuto, she knew that she did. Of her sisters she had been the first to know and could tell Ikuto loved Amu. The cat boy came to visit Amu often and she and her sisters all got along well with Yoru, Ran saw him as an almost brother who she could have races with, Su saw him as an adorable cat who she often made fish for-being as she is a waitress/maid/housewife and there is something about housewives and cats. She had always been different, her relationship with Yoru wasn't ever as easily defined.

She knew she liked him, she could accept it. She had figured he liked her back, at least a little bit, and with everything that had happened just now she figured it was more than a little bit. He wans't really the jealous type, never was jealous of anything but it seems that this is the one thing. However she could think logiclly-she was a logical person, and could realize even though he was holding her down it wasn't tightly or hard and if she actually truly tired to get away she could.

Ikuto was obviously head-over-heels in love with Amu, Diamond-before she had gone back into Amu's heart-had seen all Ikuto did while she was with Utau, all the danger he went in to protect Amu. Amu loved Ikuto back just as much, however she was scared, she never felt like it before and was afraid to admit to it. In the end she was tweleve and cute while he was seventeen and hot. She honestly thought he was only teasing her, that was all she was to him. She was obviously wrong-but she didn't know that.

"What! NYA!" Yoru said freezing still.

"If your the type of Chara who will hurt something completely innocent because your mad that someone petted it than you aren't who I thought you were and I want nothing to do with someone like that." Miki said simply and it worked just how she knew it would. Yoru was a good man.

"I'm sorry Miki, I didn't actually mean it! Nya!" He said nuzzling against her neck. "I wouldn't really ask someoen to hurt a cat because you petted it, I am jealous that you petted it though, why'd you pet the cat and not me, Miki? Do you like it more than me?" Yoru asked with big eyes and Miki sweat dropped as well as being shocked.

"You think I'd like a cat more than you?" Miki asked with a sigh, "of course I don't." She added rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Good." Yoru praised licking her neck and the artist beneath him froze.

"What are you doing!?"

"Your punishment~nya." Yoru answered simply, as if it was the most naturel thing in the world. "I can't have you petting other cats unless they can tell that you belong to me. Nya." He added with a shrug.

"I don't recall saying that I belonged to you." Miki growled out shifting, trying to get away.

"Well you do, Miki." Yoru sadi with a smirk as his tail waved happily. "And soon every cat will know it." He added with a devilish smirk as he continued to lick at her neck and she blushed. If she were to actually struggle and push at him to get him away he'd move away in a heartbeat.

She knew that.

Still she did not move.

So what if she liked it?

While the two blue Charas had mostly worked it out their owners weren't as quick about it.

Moving the hand that was at the tree to her cheek Ikuto cupped Amu's face and used his thumb to stroke her cheek. "Now, what would be an appropriate punishment?" Ikuto mused seemingly deep in thought as Amu stayed quiet, the only sound her heavy breathing. Smirking Ikuto quickly flipped them so that he was sitting with his back to the tree and his long legs out in front of him and Amu sitting in his lap, straddling his theighs and both her hands on his chest as his reseted at her waist and back.

"Ikuto! What are you do~mmph!" Amu didn't get to finish her outraged qustion as Ikuto forced her face against his chest and contently stroked her hair and back with one hand and the other holding her waist.

"I think I've figured what your punishment will be, my naughty princess." Ikuto said with a smirk as Amu tried to push away from him, he let her go enough that she could move enough that he could look into her eyes but that is all he let her get away, graving onto her chin to make her look into his eyes. "I give you plenty of attention and you don't give me any, your punishment is you have to give me a _lot_ of attention. Hours of it. Hours of me being your only focus." Ikuto said simply with a smirk as Amu blushed darkly. "Starting now." He said and lifting her up by her theighs he easily jumped into the tree branchs and sat in a branch, leaning against it they were in the same positions they were in on the ground. Only now there was no ground so Amu's legs hung in midair as she sat on his lap. The scared honey eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly to him.

"Ikuto! Are you crazy! Were so high up!" Amu said holding him tightly as her heart beat fast.

"So your afraid of being so high up?"

"If we fall we could break our necks!"

"I see," Ikuto whispered as a perverted smirk took over his face, "I am a cat, I'm fine up here. I'll take you down when you give me the attention that I want and that is part of your punishment." He said with a smug smirk and looking up at him Amu glared but she was more afraid of being dropped so figured she might as well get this over with. Plus she was scared.

Sighing in irritation, she'd so get him back for this, Amu started running her hands through his hair. What exactly was she supposed to do? Placing her head against his shoulder so her face was right agianst his neck she at least cut her view off of the leaves making it easier to forget she was in a tree. Digging her fingers into the velvety locks of blue hair she gently scratched his scalp and Ikuto, much like a real cat, pushed his head agianst her hands encourgingly.

"That's feels good~" he practiclly purred as Amu continued to scratch his scalp.

_I Might as well do this, I can't go home any time soon anyway._ The pinkette thought as she continued to scratch at his scalp. He really is like a big cat, and there was something calming, fun, and magical about petting a cat when it _wanted_ to be petted.

It wasnt' like she _enjoyed_ sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her protectivly as she played with his hair.

No. _Never._

…

Okay, maybe a _little_ bit.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to do what Amu and Ikuto do than what Miki and Yoru do but the last line was amazing so I went into the middle of the story and added Miki and Yoru. My favioret Chara couple and my favioret human couple in Shugo Chara in one story. Well, actually, all my Shugo Chara stories have Yoru and Miki romance and Amu and Ikuto romance at least mentioned if they aren't in the story. Who am I kidding? In every Shugo Chara story I have Amu and Ikuto are the main couple and Yoru and Miki are right there with them.**


	2. Catnip

**Ikuto left a review. A review saying I should add a lemon-that's how I knew it really was him. I can so see Ikuto spending his time when he is stuck waiting to just go on the internet and read amuto fanfiction. So this shall be a bit more steamy to keep the cat boy happy.**

* * *

"This is going to be good." Miki chuckled as Amu and she prepared the last touches of their master plan. A week and a half ago her little sister had been quarantined forcing Amu out of the house with Miki while her other two Charas stayed behind. A pretty black cat had come and both had petted it, being found by Ikuto and Yoru who both were pretty jealous. Yoru had ended up pinning Miki to the ground and Amu and Ikuto had somehow ended up in a tree.

It was so payback time.

There were very few ways to get payback, trying to tease him wouldn't work, she didn't want to get mauled if she tried to push him into water, and her was much bigger and stronger than her. Everything was out except one thing. Magical, minty goodness. Catnip.

Having entered a pet shop she had bought a few tubs of catnip, some candles that would smell of catnip, and even a soap, shampoo, and conditioner set that used catnip for the mint smell. She had burnt the candles in her room for a few hours, scattered the leaves everywhere-but being sure that they were far enough spread out that it wouldn't be visible. She and Miki had both washed with the soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Ran and Su didn't want any part in it, they had no need for vengeance so both had gone to the Royal Gardens where they along with Temari and Pepe were having a girl's night.

Ikuto hadn't visited yesterday or the day before. So it was obvious that he was going to visit tonight. She sat at her desk and pretended to do some writing in a notebook while Miki sat on the spare eraser on the desk and sketched some. Amu was dressed in navy shorts and a blue camisole with her hair held in messy pigtails with blue X clips.

Eventually they heard some tapping on the glass door, which she had locked for that purpose. Glancing over she played at being shocked before quickly hiding what she had written in the notebook and shoving it into a drawer before casually walking over and unlocking the balcony door.

Playing it like she had no idea what was in her room she opened the door with a sigh. "What is it?" With Yoru chuckling beside him and a smirk on his own face Ikuto opened his mouth to speak before a wiff of the room and those inside of it stopped him as his and Yoru's eyes widened.

With dilating pupils both boy and Chara stared at the girls. Before either girl could react they were both tackled. Landing on the floor Ikuto started nuzzling his face against Amu's neck.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Amu gasped when she heard her mother but Ikuto didn't react.

"Yes Mama! I just fell. I'm fine!" She called and let out a soft gasp as Ikuto licked her neck.

"Okay Amu-chan. Me and papa are taking Ami to her friend's for a sleepover and then were going to get something to eat-do you want to come?"

"I'm not hungry, thanks though!" Amu called and heard her mother walk away.

"Okay, see you later," her mother called as the door closed.

Amu's sigh of relief turned into a gasp, Ikuto was slowly pushing his hand up her shirt. "Ikuto! What are you doing!?" She screamed, good thing her parents were now gone, Ikuto looked up at her and blinked, as if not understanding her.

"Meow." He answered as Amu stared at him shocked, was he going completely cat now? Oh no. Or maybe he was just playing with her, teasing her, that would be like him. Her wondering stopped when she felt his fingertips brush along the hem of her bra.

"Ikuto what are you doing? Stop it!" Amu said starting to struggle to get out his hold. Growling gently Ikuto rutted his hips against hers. Amu gasped at the feeling before she let out a surprised moan. Ikuto smiled and began purring, glad that his mate was enjoying this. Licking her neck again Ikuto nuzzled her collarbone.

Nipping her cheek Ikuto realized they were on the hard, cold floor. He didn't like that. He liked being in his Amu's warm, soft bed. Picking her up he quickly laid back down with her under him again, smiling as he looked into his Amu's dark gold eyes.

Looking into his sapphire eyes she couldn't help to touch him and holding her hand up gently stroked his face as he pushed his face against her hand. Deciding to test him Amu smirked, "I love you, Ikuto." She said, whenever she told him that he would usually gasp and tell her that he loved her to. He only meowed happily and licked her wrist affectionately. So he must really be more cat than human right now.

"_Mine_." Ikuto whispered, the only human word that could actually get through his meows and purr. Smiling Amu nuzzled against him.

"Yours." She agreed kissing him gently. He was adorable like this, plus she wasn't in a tree so she felt much safer. Purring in contentment Ikuto snuggled against her. "Time to go to sleep, kitty." Amu said with a smirk nipping him.

Nodding in agreement Ikuto nuzzled her neck, Amu smiled, maybe she should keep him like this always, however suddenly he pinched her back side and bit her ear at the same time and she let out a yelp. Never mind, he was just as annoying as this.

Sighing in irritation Amu snuggled against him as she brought the blanket up. She had learned awhile ago that no matter how much she push him down every now and then that he stays over he would manage to get in her bed eventually. It wasn't worth the trouble to push him onto the floor.

Flying out of the way, Miki tried to get away from Yoru, but he was fast. "Stay away from me fur ball!" She growled trying to get away but was grabbed. "Let go or I will stab you with a very pointy pencil." She threatened as he dragged her to the desk to snuggle against her.

Huffing in annoyance Miki pretended to be giving up. She relaxed and simply snuggled against him. She enjoyed it, she couldn't help that she liked it. As he relaxed and purred from happiness at her attention he rubbed her back and arm.

Once he was relaxed Miki made a break for it and got into her Egg, however before she could close it Yoru made it in. Miki yelled at him to get out but all was heard was yells, growls, and purrs as the blue Egg rumbled.

"Yoru what are you doing?! No, don't touch me there!" Miki yelled as he pulled her to him. Eventually he got her in his lap and began to snuggle her and Miki growled in irritation. She had nowhere to go and she needed to sleep. In other times she'd sleep with Su or Ran and then come back into her Egg later.

Blinking his eyes open Ikuto stretched and looked around. How did he get in his strawberry's bed? He remembered coming to visit her, she was writing in something, than opened the door and than just a blur. Remembering that she was writing something Ikuto grew curious and kissing Amu's forehead slipped out of bed and went to look at it.

Walking across the carpet he felt leaves and picking one up he smelt it and pulled it away from him as he realized it was catnip. Amu used catnip? That was shocking. That explained it, he still wasn't completely back to himself yet, he could feel that he was still kind of out of it. However he was now use to it so he could feel both his human side and cat side.

Finding a spiral he opened it, to see the first page. Reading the contents Ikuto's eyes widened and he found himself wondering about a diary.

_Ikuto, if your reading this than your curiosity got the better of you and that might mean my vengeance didn't work. Either way the joke is on you, as if I would ever write in my diary without closing the curtain first. I may have a diary, I may not, and if it exists you may or may not be in it. Fester in that. Hahaha. Now I'm going to leave you alone to stew in your own juices for awhile._

The rest of the page only had little doodles on it. Since when had Amu become so devious?

* * *

**With the two couples relationships, they are in a relationship and everyone knows it even if they haven't ever declared it. Amu and Ikuto have told each other that they love each other and such but Miki and Yoru are in a very strange place of more than friends but never told each other their feelings.**


	3. Bonus Chapter Heat

**Okay some of you didn't understand, I wasn't saying last chapter was a lemon, I said it was more steamy than I was planning since Amu is still twelve. But fuck it, I shall do a lemon. It's rated M already. I suck at lemons, so be warned. This is a huge time skip, Amu is seventeen and Ikuto is twenty two, all their Charas are back in the Egg's Cradle. This is just a bonus chapter. I hope your happy Ikuto. Only reason I'm doing this is I just finished chapter fifteen for my story Amulet (just have to go over it) and Ikuto will hate me for that chapter so I made something he'd like.**

* * *

Ikuto lounged against his girlfriend, she refused to allow him to add koi to her name, bed. As he read a manga the pinkette was sitting at her desk drawing. He had come over for one of their "dates" in which he would sneak into her room from her balcony and she'd have dinner ready for them and then they'd hang out until nightfall and fall asleep in her room. They did this often, as well as going to the amusement park and riding the rides, which was a leg up to what they used to do since at least in the teacups she would agree to sit in his lap so he could have a bit more leg room.

Tonight Amu had made shrimp and spring vegetable stir fry and rice balls along with some mint tea. Amu had taken the dishes downstairs to be washed, her family was gone to a relative's house for a week but Amu had stayed to watch the house and to do her school work that she couldn't miss. They wouldn't have allowed it but she distracted them with her Cool & Spicy character.

The pinkette wore an oversized yellow sweater that acted like a dress with two belts around her waist, one black and one with silver studs, and black thigh high socks. Her hair was held up in two yellow X clips and two hair bands holding her hair in four pigtails. Her Humpty Lock was secured around her neck just as his Dumpty Key was around his, they no longer had their Charas but they kept the artifacts. Amu flicked a lock of stubborn cotton candy hair, that refused to be tamed, out of her face, sending her scent over to him. The main scent was strawberry but underneath it he could smell cherries, coffee, cotton, pineapple, and a base note of cake and whip cream. This was painful. Sweet torture kind of painful but painful none the less. It was spring and he is part cat, even without Yoru he is still part cat. Cats go into heat-and man was he feeling it.

The other springs that he had known Amu he stayed away from her as much as he could-it had shocked him the very first time. Ever since Yoru he has been part cat and during the spring he knew he was going through heat, but he had no mate so he'd just feel lonely and want to be alone even more than usual. However the first spring after Amu he needed her in the worst way, he was almost to her house by the time he realized what was going on. He had clawed at his bed, growling in his sleep for "his little strawberry" that he "needed his mate-now." and asking "where his princess is". This would be the fifth spring he had dealt with it.

Ikuto had honestly forgotten all about it and now was dealing with the consequences for his lack of planning. Amu was sketching at her desk completely oblivious to the pain the neko was going through. He had explained to her, after she awoke from her sleep after the catnip incident of what going into heat entailed and so they had simply only talked on the phone during the spring, which had been just enough to allow him to control himself from going to Amu's in the middle of the night. However both had apparently forgotten about it. He no longer could pay attention to the manga and instead was gripping her blanket which was just radiating her scent. He squeezed his blue eyes closed and all he could imagine is how warm and soft her skin was and how good it would feel. How nice it would be to rut his hips against hers again, like when he had been more cat than human, and hear her moan of pleasure.

Suddenly the manga became an obstacle, polluting his princess's scent with paper, ink, and glue instead of just the pure Amu that he could smell from the blanket, pillows and sheets. Pushing it, almost in anger, from him it toppled off the bed and he buried his face into her pillow while Amu looked over at the sound of the book hitting the floor.

"Ikuto?" She asked standing up and walking over to him, worried that he might be sick. Gently one hand reached out to touch his shoulder and he caught her sweater clad wrist and pulled her down, landing her right into his lap. "Ikuto what are yo-" she didn't get to finish since his lips crashed over her own, silencing her. One hand came up to cradle the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist.

"Amu you have to send me away-now." He whispered nipping her cheek and the top of her neck that the turtleneck of her sweater didn't cover. "I'm in heat Amu, I need you, you have to tell me to leave-throw me out now or I won't be able to control myself." He panted as he bit her ear. He was shocked that after her gasp she didn't scream and call him a pervert but instead let out a gentle sigh. She did grip his shirt over his shoulders tighter.

Not hearing her say no, not feeling her push him away-if anything holding him closer-Ikuto couldn't control himself. He flipped them so Amu laid on her back underneath him, her head landed on her pillow and her arms laid right beside her head, slightly bent. Ikuto hovered over her, his hands supporting him beside her arms and his knees holding him up while her legs were slightly bent underneath him. Her eyes were wide open, her face stained with a blush and her hair astray even though it was held up. She looked _vulnerable_. And his instincts were demanding that he take her, that he make her his own before some pathetic boy tried to take her from him.

Leaning down Ikuto slowly ran his tongue up her cheek. His tongue was just as careful as a cat's, though it was much softer than one. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen, however not a darkness that she didn't like. Before when they were dark there was a coldness about them and he usually did something that would shock her and make her feel like an idiot for trusting him. Such as smashing someones X Egg, however she now knew that was him trying to protect her from Easter. However this was a warm darkness that caused excitement to course through her veins instead of fear.

Quickly pushing she rolled them over so she was above him. Entangling her slim fingers into his hair she sat up, pulling him gently along with her. Once both were sitting up Ikuto used his arms to easily hold Amu and himself up. Amu sat on her knees, straddling him as she sat in his lap and kissing him gently. Her lips gently touching and bashfully exploring his. Reaching his hand up Ikuto gripped one of her pigtails and tugged on it, not hard enough to hurt but not as gently as he would have if he had been completely sober. Amu had that affect on him.

"Hair. Loose. Now. Please." He said his one word sentences between pants. She wasn't even touching anywhere erotic and he was already a mess of tightly strung nerves and racing hormones. However she was sitting on his lap and there was no way she could mistake the evidence of just how much he wanted her. Pulling away Amu gave a quick peck to his lips before answering his request, she undid her hair none too gently, not much caring where the hair ties and clips went once she tossed them from her immediate vicinity on the bed-she'd find them later. Ikuto would have done it himself but he didn't trust himself to be gentle, he didn't know how to undo hair ties and clips from a girls hair-he promised himself to learn.

Once her hair was again loose she attacked Ikuto's lips again and he eagerly allowed his slim, tanned, musician's fingers to tangle into her cotton candy soft pink hair. Ikuto's tongue gently traced her petal pink, velvety soft lips and as soon as she opened her mouth to grant him entrance he easily slipped his tongue in to explore the crevices of her mouth.

Slowly tracing every spot he was floored with the flavor of her mouth. Her lips tasted like warm cake and whip cream but her mouth was what could only be described as ambrosia; the sweetness of strawberries, fullness of cherries, crispness of apples, darkness of coffee, juicy as oranges, and vibrancy of pineapples. Once he was sure that he had explored every hidden crevice-three times-he wrote his full name; Ikuto Aruto Tsukiyomi, in cursive along her mouth to claim her as his.

Moving his hands from her locks he moved them to her waist to unfasten the two belts there. As he did, Amu decided to tease him and nipped at his neck gently. It made his normally sure fingers very clumsy, his neck was sensitive, even more than his ears and his jaw was also sensitive just like his stomach. Amu was hitting all those points with her lips at his neck and jaw, her hands brushing his ears every once in awhile and her body was close enough to him that he could feel her energy at his stomach.

Finally one belt was undone and then the other. Pulling away Amu looked up at him with bright honey gold eyes and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Silently asking for permission-permission she didn't need. He is hers. Smiling at her in a hybrid of a sweet smile and a perverted smirk he nodded as she slowly, clumsily, unbuttoned his shirt before unsteady pushing it off his frame.

Amu stared at his chest, almost transfixed with a small blush on her face. Ikuto knew she never saw him shirtless before and was pleased with her reaction. A satisfied smirk worked its way onto his lips as he allowed Amu to look her fill, as much and as long as she desired.

Once she had looked long enough that the sight of his bare chest was forever ingrained into her mind Amu glanced up, blushing as she realized she had been blatantly staring at him while he watched her with a satisfied, perverted expression. Thankfully he didn't tease her.

Instead he kissed her deeply before tugging at the hem of her sweater. "Can I Amu?" He asked nipping her jaw. Amu shaking nodded, being careful not to hit him when she moved her head. Ikuto gripped the warm fabric in both his hands but paused. "This is the point of no return, strawberry." He warned, "once this is off of you it will be very hard to stop-if you want me to at any point I will princess, I'll never force you to do anything you don't want. But if your planning on stopping any time Amu, please tell me now." He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I...I want to." Amu admitted blushing a dark red, "but I've never...I never-"

"I haven't either." Ikuto soothed rubbing her back.

"I can't promise I won't get scared," she admitted looking up at him. She wanted to do this but she didn't know if she wouldn't chicken out at the last second or any other time.

"It's okay," Ikuto soothed kissing her forehead gently. "If you want to stop, tell me," he made her promise. Smiling then he slowly pulled up her sweater and Amu helped by holding up her arms to allow him to pull it over her head and toss it away. The only thing she was in now were her underclothing. Bra and panties, they were a matching set of red and black plaid along the edges red frills and small black bows; on the bra one on each strap and in the middle while on her panties one on each side of her hips. Along with her thigh high black socks.

Ikuto smirked as he allowed his cobalt eyes to leisurely rake along her figure. She was absolutely beautiful. fear and bravery, fire and coldness, nativity and wisdom a paradoxical package that he couldn't resist wrapped up in a beautiful body. However it wasn't her mortal cage that captivated him, it was her soul he wanted.

"Beautiful," he whispered leaning up to lick her neck. Amu blushed, Ikuto seeing so much skin however his eyes were so warm as they appreciatively raked her figure not showing a split second of disappointment. If anything he looked pleased with what he saw, which was a good confidence booster for the still shy seventeen year old. "Amu, which side of your neck is more sensitive?" He asked and Amu blinked in surprise as she moved unconsciously to defend the right side of her neck.

Smirking Ikuto moved his hand to her jaw and lifted her head up to expose her neck and using his other hand brushed her soft hair off her shoulder. "I want my mark on you, proof to everyone that you are fully mine." He whispered looking at her through his long eyelashes and she blushed.

"I'm already yours." She muttered blushing and Ikuto kissed one of her burning cheeks.

"No getting out of it-where would you like the love bite?" He asked and Amu was so hypnotized by his dark eyes that she didn't even realize that her left hand had come up to rest her fingers against the most sensitive spot on her neck, the place her shoulder and neck met. The jugular, which was the most vulnerable part of anyone's neck. Ikuto chuckled as Amu realized what she had done and covered the spot with her hand trying to play it off.

"Is that where you'd like it, strawberry?" Ikuto asked gently moving her hand away from her neck and gently kissing the spot, feeling Amu give a shiver when he did. Ikuto chuckled, his cool breath marking her shudder. "I'll take that as a yes." He mused before clamping his mouth around the space where her neck and shoulder met and gently sucking.

Amu let out a surprised moan and moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, one digging into his hair as she rolled her hips against him. Not expecting that Ikuto accidentally bit into her neck and Amu gave a surprised yelp before rolling her hips against him again. She could feel how hard he was, she knew it was because he wanted her and that was something heady and addicting.

She continued to roll her hips against him, showing him that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He held her tighter to him as he finished suckling against her skin, pulling away to gently lick the red mark. Leaning back he could see it, a oval in the shape of his mouth.

"I like having my mark on you." He sighed gently running his fingers over the light pink mark.

"Aren't we being a bit possessive?" Amu teased nipping at his earlobe which drove him crazy.

"I'm part cat; I'm territorial. I'm also not done." He smiled as he answered her questioning look, "that hickey was for everyone else, now there is one just for you." He said before swooping down and capturing the skin right above her breast. Amu gasped in shock and could feel Ikuto grin against her skin as he gently suckled the thin, sensitive skin until it had an identical pink oval marking her as his. "There, perfect." Ikuto praised his work.

"That seems a bit unfair." The pinkette muttered, "I'm just in my underwear and you've marked me twice but your only shirtless and I haven't marked you." Amu said and Ikuto was worried but grinned in relief. "That doesn't seem right, does it." She mused as Ikuto chuckled and reached to undo his pants. Amu's hands quickly beat him there, slapping his hands away she made it clear that this was something she'd get to do. He easily let her do that, not minding a bit, as he moved his head to expose his neck for her, the side that was more sensitive for her to mark him as he marked her.

Amu had to get off of his lap in order to pull his pants off of him, he lifted himself up to help her as best as he could, giving an audible sigh of relief as his steadily growing problem was released from the harsh confided of his pants. Amu still had to pull a bit get his pants completely off of him, causing an interesting show for Ikuto; her bra showed much more than her shirts did.

He opened his arms to take her in as she climbed back onto his lap, he now matched her in that all he had on was his boxers, dark blue, and black cotton socks. He gently took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips before looking into her eyes. "Yours," he vowed before exposing his neck which Amu leaned into and trailed kisses up from his shoulder to his ear.

"Where would you like yours?" She asked as Ikuto breathed heavy and she moved her nose along his neck going down to his shoulder before up again.

"There." He panted as her warm breath reached the spot on his neck right below his ear. She gently kissed the spot. "Yes, right there." He gasped as she nipped him there and placed her mouth over the spot and began to suck vigorously. Ikuto, for his part, was shocked seeing as she was so shy but he was also turned on by it. Another side of Amu uncovered. She's like a multifaceted opal jewel, every time you looked you saw a new facet and each one was beautiful and perfect.

While she sucked on his neck Ikuto gripped her slim hips in his hands and slowly moved her hips to roll against him, she felt so warm; she is always warm but he could feel the indescribable heat radiating off of her and knew that it meant that she wanted him just as much. He was pretty sure that is why it's called going into heat.

Amu moaned against his neck as Ikuto kept moving her against him, his pants and groans acting as cues which she found what he liked best. Once Amu was sure that she had left a lovely pinkish red mark she pulled away and gently kissed it before licking it gently-as if apologizing for treating the skin so roughly.

"Mine." Amu whispered as he fingers gently stroked the tender skin around the mark.

"Yours," Ikuto agreed in a whisper taking the hand at his neck in one of his own and gently kissing her lips. Amu's other hand came to gently cup his jaw and kiss him back slowly and gently, pouring her love for him into the kiss. She was sweeter than honey and gave him more love than he'd ever know what to do with. She is the treasure he has been searching for-the treasure he found in her heart.

Pulling away Amu stroked his hair away from his face so that she could easily see his eyes and smiled, even though her face still was red with a blush.

Ikuto gently put his fingers on her bra straps, starting at the front and slowly going to the back, lightly tracing her skin and giving her a chance to tell him to stop. At any point she could tell him to stop. Once he reached the back of her bra he skimmed along until he found the hooks.

He wasn't expecting them to give him any trouble, he figured he would slip them loose but it was harder than it looked. Amu smiled, his fumbling made the experience even better-he had no idea what he was doing any more than she did. Fumbling more he managed to get one hook undone but couldn't get the other two so instead focused on ridding Amu of her socks. They were much easier.

Moving her legs so they were in front of her and she was sitting on Ikuto's lap instead of on her knees. Slowly he moved her black thigh high socks off of her legs, trailing his fingers along the smooth skin. While he worked on getting her socks off she did the same, leaning back to reach his feet since her legs were bent at the knees but his legs were just spread out, but once she got to them it was much easier.

Moving her arms behind her Amu easily undid the bra, letting it hang on her shoulders, still covering her though it didn't hold. Glancing up at Ikuto she blushed and he leaned down to gently kiss her. "Your beautiful," he said as he slowly slipped the fabric from her arms. He didn't immediately look down, instead he stared into her warm eyes before allowing his gaze to travel down.

Staring transfixed at the creamy pale breast Ikuto gently trailed one hand along the outer swell of one, being fascinated as the skin erupted in goosebumps and Amu's almost silent moan. Glancing up at her Ikuto touched her the same way again and smirked as she gave a consent sigh.

"You like this, Amu?" He asks and chuckles as she blushes before shyly nodding. Smirking he touched her again, this time more boldly, and traced along the soft skin as she breathed hard and kissed him. Her hands held his face still as she devoured his mouth, letting him know in no small terms how much she loved and wanted him.

Flipping them so that Amu was laying underneath him and he was hovering over her Ikuto slowly kissed down her jaw and neck till he got to her collarbone. Pausing there, he gently kissed the slight dip before sucking at each side along the bone. As he suckled her skin his hands, starting at her shoulders, slowly slid down her body. Going down her shoulders to her breast, following the swell and then the dip of her waist and the slight flare of her hips, down her smooth thighs until he reached her knees. Pausing there, his hands cupping her calves, he hitched her legs up and around his hips. Moaning in surprise Amu wrapped her legs securely around one another and rolled her hips experimentally.

"Fuck yes," Ikuto moaned in approval kissing down to her breast, kissing one gently before capturing the peak in his mouth, the other being captured and played with by his hand. His free hand pulled up to capture one of Amu's and hold on tightly, her free hand went to his shoulder to squeeze and use it as support to keep rolling her hips up to meet him. He was hard and fit in between her thighs perfectly, her womanly parts promising him somewhere soft and gentle to lay. She was wet enough that it soaked through both of their underwear, telling him that she was ready for him.

Once her breast matched the mark on her neck and the thin skin not far above it Ikuto switched, moving his mouth to the other breast and moved his hand to the now slightly pink one. He delighted in the sounds that Amu was making as she continued to roll her hips up to meet his. Pulling away completely from her breasts Ikuto captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He needed more, he needed all of her. He was thrumming with energy. The lust that made him want more and more of her and the love that made his hands gentle and caused him to hesitate for any chance that she would be uncomfortable.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"I love you, to." Amu whispered back, kissing his neck right where her mark was on him. "Ikuto?" She whispered and he glanced at her, her glazed honey eyes meeting his sapphire ones. "Please?" She whispered kissing him and he groaned. He knew what she was asking, what she wanted, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Are you sure about this?" Ikuto whispered to her, holding her close.

"Yes. I want to give this to you." Amu whispered back, kissing his jaw as Ikuto let out a gentle groan and slowly slid her panties down her toned, pale legs. She had a slight patch of pink curls, near her nether lips they were dark pink, almost red, from the moisture that her sex produced. Shyly Amu pushed his boxers off of him, Ikuto groaned as he was finally set free as Amu got rid of the last remaining scrap of fabric near either of their bodies. The only thing left was the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key around each of their necks.

"You look so small," Ikuto mused stroking the inside of her thighs. "You always look like a little china doll, I wonder if I'll even fit." Ikuto whispered cupping her face with his free hand and kissing her sweetly. "Shall I try?" He whispered in her ear as she breathed heavy and blushed while she nodded.

Positioning himself between her thighs Ikuto took a steady breath as he kissed Amu gently. "Relax, princess." He whispered to her as he felt how tense she was. He waited patiently for her to relax before slowly entering her.

Her body instinctively froze up again, wanting to keep the foreign object out of her. Ikuto slowly brushed some hair out of her face as he whispered sweet nothings to her. Once she relaxed again he pushed foreword, moaning at the feeling of being inside her, she was molten warm and constructional tightness but it felt enjoyable instead of painful. Slowly pushing foreword until he reached her barrier, the thing that spoke of her innocence.

"Strawberry?" Ikuto whispered, waiting for her to tell him to go foreword or if she wanted to get out of her. It would be hard to pull away, he felt like he was home.

"Just do it really fast." Amu said screwing her eyes shut, she knew that it would hurt but right now even though Ikuto being inside of her felt strange it was a good kind of strange.

"I love you," he whispered before pushing through fast like she had told him to, he fit-he fit into her perfectly. She let out a pained gasp and her face contorted into agony. Ikuto hated himself in that moment because she was in pain while he felt so _good_. He wanted to move, he wanted to pump into her at a maddening pace. He wouldn't do that though, gently he stroked hair out of her face and wiped the bit of sweat from her forehead. "I'm sorry Amu." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"It's not your fault." She answered holding onto him around his neck tightly. "Just...give me a minute." She added and Ikuto smiled, he'd wait an eternity for her. After awhile, that felt like hours as the neko anxiously watched his mate's face, the strawberry haired girl wet her lips. "I think I'm okay now." She whispered looking up at him with wide honey eyes.

Slowly pulling out, delighting in Amu's soft moan, Ikuto pushed back in, hearing her gasp. Looking worriedly at her Amu smiled reassuringly. Ikuto felt guilty, she was hurting and he enjoyed it right away. "Keep going," Amu whispered and Ikuto looked shocked, "it feels good, don't stop." She added blushing and Ikuto smirked kissing her passionately as he began to slowly move.

At first it had hurt badly, however soon it was okay and even though her first instinct was to demand he pull it out because it hurt she was glad she didn't. It hurt, only slightly, when he pushed back in but how good it felt when he pulled out made it worth it. She knew that he was holding back for her sake, she could feel him shake slightly with the force of holding himself back and that felt just as good as what he was physically doing to her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist again Amu rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, causing him to pull out until he was almost fully out of her and then pushing back in all the way. Amu held onto Ikuto tightly as he moved against her, gazing into each others eyes.

"I...Ikuto..." Amu gasped arching her back which caused her breast to push into his chest. "I...I think I..." She panted, being interrupted by a moan.

"Shh..." her lover soothed, kissing up her neck slowly, "just let it happen." He said feeling her inner muscles flutter against him. "Just feel good," he added kissing her lips. Breathing heavy Amu shook slightly against Ikuto's tanned form. Holding him tightly she couldn't hold back a scream of his name as she came undone, her inner muscles milking him and pulling forth his own orgasm. He emptied into her in several long spurts panting as he watched his pink haired love breathing heavy.

His arms shook from holding himself up and he collapsed, making sure not to crush her by falling to the side. Gathering her petite frame into his arms he pulled the blanket from underneath them to cover the to of them.

"Wow," Amu panted as Ikuto nuzzled her neck.

"Agreed, we'll have to do that again." He added with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah," Amu agreed kissing him gently, a goodnight kiss. "Hold on, I have to turn off the lights." She added standing up as Ikuto watched her with a smirk on his lips. Moving the covers as she came back, blushing as she realized that he was staring at her, she snuggled against him. He was suddenly very sleepy so he held her close and closed his eyes. Smiling against him Amu closed her own, ready for some nice sleep snuggled against his cool form.

A sudden thought came to Ikuto and her froze. "Amu?"

"Yes?" She asked opening one eye.

"What if you get pregnant?" He asked and Amu immediately froze. "It's not that I don't want children-" he added making her eyes widen, "but you still have to finsih school." Ikuto said starting to worry as Amu let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm on birth control." She soothed him and Ikuto relaxed before freezing.

"Since when?"

"Since I was fourteen or fifteen. Though contraception wasn't my plan back then." She added with a laugh.

"Then what was the plan?"

"Silly Ikuto, birth control doesn't just act as a contraceptive." Amu said shaking her head and kissing Ikuto's nose.

"It isn't?" He asked, not knowing that. Why would he need to know something like that. It was called birth control so that must be it's main focus. It was logical.

"It also regulates mood, relive cramps, protect against some diseases, prevent headaches and depression and pain I'd be in otherwise." Amu said with a shrug and Ikuto blinked before kissing her forehead.

"I never knew that." He muttered nuzzling her neck.

"Why would you? Your a guy-you have no reason to meddle with a woman's reproductive health." Amu said with a laugh and Ikuto nodded, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, that is true." He said nuzzling against her, "Do you think that one day, you'd want to have children?" Ikuto asked, glancing up at her through his eyelashes.

"Yes." Amu agreed sighing gently, imagining pink or blue haired children.

* * *

**I don't know if Ikuto's middle name is Aruto, or even if he has a middle name. It's all I could think of though, a lot of people give the first born son the father's name as a middle name and the first born daughter the mother's name as a middle name.**

**Also, this story was only supposed to be a two-short but I added more. This is a bonus chapter, I make no promises that I will add more but I may.**


End file.
